The invention relates to a corner cabinet, in particular a kitchen corner cabinet, comprising a cabinet carcass with a door opening and a corner cabinet door which is mounted on the cabinet carcass so as to swivel between a closed position in which the door opening is closed and an open position allowing access to an interior space of the cabinet carcass, wherein the corner cabinet door is designed as a folding door, with a first door element which is mounted on the cabinet carcass in the vicinity of the door opening by means of a door bearing device, and with a second door element which is mounted swivelably on the first door element via swivel bearing means, wherein in the closed position outer sides of the two door elements pointing away from the interior space enclose an external angle α which in the closed position lies within the range from 45° to 180° and can be changed when opening the corner cabinet door.
Such corner cabinets have long been known. The most common corner cabinets of this type possess a door opening which extends at an angle of 90°, so that in the closed position the two door elements enclose an external angle which amounts to 90°. However, there are also corner cabinet solutions in which the door elements assume an angle other than 90° in the closed position, for example an acute or obtuse angle.
When opening the folding door, as a rule the external angle which the two door elements have assumed relative to one another in the closed position changes. Since, as a rule, in order to open the door the user grasps the second door element and pulls this towards them, as a rule the external angle increases when opening the folding door from the angle position assumed in the closed position, for example 90°. If the folding door is then closed again, then as a rule the user again grasps the second, outer door element. However, when swiveling the folding door into the closed position there is a risk that the second, outer door element may strike a cabinet door of an adjacent cabinet or cabinet part and damage the handle thereof or even the front of the cabinet door, if the external angle between the two door elements when swiveling in is greater than the external angle which the two door elements assume relative to one another in the closed position.
Particularly if, when closing, the two door elements assume an external angle relative to one another which is very large, for example greater than 150°, or even assume a flush alignment relative to one another with the external angle of 180°, there is a risk that improper operation may lead to such damage to the adjacent cabinets or cabinet components.